I hate u, I like u, I desire u
by sky demon slayer
Summary: Sting and Rogue have been High school classmates for two years and haven't interacted much. They were just too different from each other - the famous boy and the emo anime lover. Suddenly, Sting started to hang out around Rogue. At first, the crimson eyed boy reacted with irritation and anger. But the things between them slowly changed and a friendship or maybe even love developed.
1. Just leave me alone

Just leave me alone.

Friday afternoon it was empty and quiet in the manga bookstore. The only sound was the chuckling of three girls who were passionately discussing something next to the yaoi bookshelf. Their conversation grew quiet when a tall dark hared boy walked in.

For God's sake, he is so hot .- whispered one of the girls, following him with eyes.

He is not exactly my type.-nodded the other one.- He looks like an emo.

And really- the boy had long hair, covering one of his eyes. The other one was crimson with long black eyelashes. He was wearing a dark creased T-shirt and shabby jeans. His gaze was somehow vacant, wandering.

Just look at the door. - whispered the third girl.- _Yet, that's real sexappeal._

Another boy had entered the bookstore- this time he was blonde with azure blue eyes. On his left ear hung an earring in form of crystal, while a pale scar passed through his right eyebrow. His shirt, untied on the level of his collar-bones, was rather showing the muscles of his arms and his chest than lending him a decent look. The girls sighed. Why were there no such boys in their high school?

Rogue was so happy when the school week had ended and he finally had time for his favorite bookstore. He loved to come here, although he didn't buy a new book every time. The smell of paper and ink always calms him. Rogue layed fingers on the covers of the newest manga issues. And in this moment appeared the person which he absolutely didn't want to see.

Sting Eucliffe was one of this classmates with whom he could avoid conservation through all five years of high school. He was the type of guy who all girls sighed for- confident, funny, witty. That's why, he was popular at school and had a great amount of friends. But he was also an egocentric bastard who thought that everything is allowed to him. Rogue couldn't stand him. For his even bigger irritation, lately Sting had been often around him and was doing his best in order to enter into conversation. Most of their classmates would be extremely excited if the blonde boy had ever paid attention to them. But Rogue was suspecting that Sting wanted to become friends with him either in order to copy homework from him or to bully him. Furthermore, he must send the blonde guy away as fast as possible.

Heeey, Rogue-kun. - Sting smiled disarmingly.- What a coincidence, that you are also here.

 _Yeah, what a coincidence. -_ Rogue's tone was markedly caustic and sarcastic.

Would you recommend me a title? - Sting came closer to him.

I don't actually think I read something that you would like.-his red eyes screwed nervous.

Oh, maybe you like yaoi? – Sting's smile grew mocking.

Rogue rolled his eyes and went out of the bookstore. This stupid bastard had succeed in totally wrecking his afternoon. In addition to this, Sting darted after him.

Hey, I am sorry, I didn't mean to insult you. - his annoying voice rang out in Rogue's ears.- I was just joking. You don't have to take it so deep.

Don't worry , you could never insult me so easily.

Sting continued to walk after him when they almost reached his home and didn't stop talking the whole time. Rogue either nodded at times or answered with only one word, his voice was soaked with boredom and annoyance.

We are not from the talkative ones , are we?- the tone of the blonde boy become cold, his blue eyes screwed warningly. His fingers stuck into Rogue's arm.- Could you please stop acting so arrogant?

Am I the one acting arrogant? _Why don't you just get away?_ \- Rogue raised his voice, no longer being able to restrain himself.- I can't stand you, damn it, so stop hanging around me.

Rogue jerked out and began to walk home with fast, angry pace. Sting looked startled from his sudden outburst. For a moment pain floated in his blue eyes. But Rogue just didn't care. The only important thing was that he had repelled the blonde perisher , once for all.

On Monday Rogue was walking in the school corridor with a enormous pile of books in hands. Suddenly he slipped and fell with a crash on the ground. Obviously someone had spilled water on the floor. Rogue stand up on his feet painfully and rubbed his bruised chin. All his textbooks were littered around. In this moment Sting passed by. Just the person he needed. Rogue tried not to look at him, but he still noticed his contemptuous gaze.

 _Loser_.- hissed Sting and walked in the classroom.

Rogue had almost forgotten this incident. His best friend, Yukino, was a pure sunshine. Quiet and reticent like him, she was one of the few people he was even communicating with. Yukino was the typical "girl next-door"- she had short white hair, big brown eyes, cute smile and soft, gentle voice. It was real pleasure for Rogue to spend the time in school with her. The only thing that disturbed his superb mood was again Sting. He was sitting with his best friend Minerva and they were obviously flirting. Rogue could clearly hear his witty jokes and her laugh at them. Rogue's feelings towards Minerva could be described with indifference – they had talked like three or four times for two years in the same class. But since she was hanging out with Sting, she wasn't better than him.

Rogue was just carrying on a lively conversation with Yukino when the two flirts came to them. Their smiles were haughty. If they solely attempt to bully his best friend, they will understand why his nickname was "The Shadow Dragonslayer".

Yukino-chan, would you like to come with us to festival in the weekend?- Minerva smiled nicely.

Y-yeah. - stammered Yukino.

Rogue-san, you are invited as well. – he also received a sweetish smile.

Rogue turned his gaze to Sting who was smiling satisfied. He was suggested Minerva to invite them on purpose - he was trying to wound him through Yukino. Rogue clenched his teeth. He was not going to admit loss so easily.

It would be my pleasure.- Rogue looked the blonde bastard directly in the eyes.

Super.- Minerva clapped her hands joyfully while Sting smirked provocative.


	2. A salty coffee

A salty coffee

On Tuesday Rogue experienced real terror. His kitty Frosch had ran away from home. His mother had left the front door open while she was talking with a neighbor and the little animal had gone off somewhere. Frosch was so absentminded and confused kitty, nobody knew where it was now. Rogue was going mad from worrying. He had already walked around the whole town, but his cat was nowhere to be seen. Rogue was forced to post up posters with a photo of Frosch and his mobile number. The other day his despair grew so much that he put one on the notice board in school. After another afternoon spent in useless search Rogue sprawled on the bed and started begging someone to find Frosch and to call him. He literally jumped up when his phone rang a few minutes later. The unknown number was a glimmer of hope for him – maybe his cat was found.

Hello.- said Rogue, trying to hold his excitement.

Good afternoon. I am calling with reference to the lost cat.-the voice on the other side was strangely familiar to him.- So… I had found it yesterday and now it's with me.

Rogue clenched his teeth, when he recognized the voice. Why had he of all people found his cat?

Sting …- san?- asked he uncertainly. _Please don't be him, please._

Rogue-kun?- answered the voice surprised.

Rogue pulled sharply his phone away from his ear and rang off. After that he slanged. Loud, multiple times. Now he had to speak with that blonde bastard. Fuck. He wanted to scream, to break something or to punch Sting right in the face. Perhaps all of them. Rogue took a deep breath and managed somehow to appease his rage. For his cat he was ready do even more.

 _On the next morning_

Hey, Rogue-san, are you okay? - the mild voice of Yukino interrupted his thoughts.

Yes, I am all right.- Rogue realized that he had been peering in Sting the whole time.- And please, stop adding "san" to my name.

Sorry, Rogue-san. - Yukino laughed embarrassingly.- I mean Rogue.

He patted her soothing on the head before turning his gaze to Sting again. The blonde one also wangled his head to him and raised his eyebrows inviting. Rogue had decided to speak with him after school when all of their classmates had already left.

Don't wait for me.- said both of the them, the first one to Yukino and the other- to Minerva. The crimson and the azure eyes met each other again and screwed provocative.

The girls also exchanged glances, Minerva nodded pointedly and pulled the taken aback Yukino through the door.

What's going on, Rogue-kun?- said Sting, chewing gum. He was sitting on a chair, his legs tautened on the desk.

You know better than anyone what's going on, Sting- _san_.- Rogues words were hostile. The blonde grinned of the emphasis.- Give my cat back…

Obviously you have no good upbringing, _Rogue-kun_.- his tone was arrogant, mocking.- You have to say something before even asking for anything.

Rogue clenched his fists. The way he was chewing gum, his complacent smile- Sting clearly realized what might he had over him right now and had definitely a lot of fun because of it. Moment before punching him in the face Rogue remembered about Frosch and the thought of his cat pacified him. The dark- haired boy closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

I would like to ask for apology for my bad-mannered behavior to you today and yesterday, Sting-san.- Rogue swallowed his pride and lowered his head.- May you hand back my cat?

Wow, wow. - Sting's eyes had widened from surprise.- It wasn't necessary to go that far.

The blonde boy stand up and spat his gum in the bin. Rogue still wanted to punch him.

Where do you live? - asked Sting without looking at him.

What?

 _I am asking you where do you live, so I can bring your cat back, you moron. -_ hissed Sting irked.

When Sting rang at his door holding Frosch Rogue barely cried from joy. He embraced the little animal and buried his face in its fluffy fur.

You had looked after it very well. -unknowingly slipped from his lips after he had taken it inside and closed the door.

After all, I have a cat too. - Sting smiled. There was no trace of his arrogance.

Then Rogue invited Sting inside. Their conversation about cats brought them together for a moment. For a while both of them relaxed and forgot their usual wintriness. Rogue even imagined that they can leave the quarrels between them behind and try to be friends. They often said the same thing at the same time and used similar mimics and gesture - they resembled each other more than they had ever thought.

Do you want a drink? - Rogue smiled. - Coffee, cola, tea?

A cup of coffee would be nice. - Sting smiled back.

Suddenly the cat theme run dry and the two of them fell silent. Rogue embarrassed began to make coffee . They needed something to talk about but what could it possibly be? To be honest, Rogue hoped that Sting will figure it out.

You are waiting me to suggest new topic of conversation, aren't you? – the blonde guy seemed to have read his thoughts. Rogue nodded silently.- Okay, then. Do you like someone, Rogue-kun?

No. -answered Rogue shyly. - And you, Sting-san?

Your friend, Yukino-chan, is a sweetie .- his tone was so self-confident as if he could have any girl.- Could you please add some sugar to my coffee?

Rogue almost spilled the hot liquid on his head. Sting wasn't known for especially durability or depth of his relationships. Yukino definitely deserved more. Rogue put a lot of effort in calming down. Instead of getting into temper and acting rashly, he should think his future moves over.

Here is your coffee. -he gave a kind smile. He was going to play in the games of the blonde boy.

Thank you. - Sting blissfully took a sip only a few seconds before he chocked.

Is something wrong with the coffee? - asked Rogue innocently, drinking from his own coffee. He even made an effort to look worried.

It has strange taste. -barely said Sting, still chocking. His eyes had grown misty.

Mine is completely all right.- Rogue couldn't restrain his spiteful laugh.- _Ops, maybe I have put salt instead of sugar in yours. I am sorry._

That explains so much. - Sting frowned when he noticed the mockery in Rogue's voice. For a moment he looked like he was going to assault him.

Would you like another one? -seemingly polite asked the dark-haired boy. " _So I can put even more salt in it"_

No need. I think it's time for me to go. - Sting stand up.- Thank you for the hospitality. See ya tomorrow, Rogue-kun.

 _The pleasure was all mine, Sting-kun._ \- Rogue's smile widened.- See ya.


	3. Red like sunset and crimson eyes

Red like sunset and crimson eyes.

Yukino trembled when the group of boys surrounded her. Instinctively she looked to the door of her classroom but unfortunately, it was too far away. The girl turned her gaze again to the boys. She didn't know them but she was certain they were seniors. Anxiety and awkwardness grabbed her like a hungry beast.

Hey, darling. -said one of the boys. - Do you have a boyfriend?

N-n-no. - Yukino realized too late that she shouldn't answer him. But her brain had forgotten how to think.

Oh, super. - grinned the boy. The others around him laughed. - So, do you want to go out with me?

Uhh….I …- stuttered Yukino. Her heart was pounding wildly in her chest.

Don't be shy, cutie. - the boy came closer to her.- We just will be having fun together.

That's enough, Thibault. - said a strong, firm voice behind them.

Yukino and all the boys turned over and saw Sting Eucliffe. There was a gleam of an icy lake in his azure eyes, his jaw was clenched. Thibault shuddered and stepped back.

She is not even in your category. – Sting approached. - So, I think you should let her go.

You can't tell me what to do. - responded Thibault. He was trying to act cool although his voice trembled.

 _Don't interrupt me._ \- snarled Sting. - _And don't ever come near her._

Yukino was both relieved and embarrassed when the blonde boy placed his hand on her waist and jogged her to their classroom. Thibault seemed to be up in arms but did nothing. He wasn't a worthy opponent for Sting - the blue-eyed boy was stronger, was more popular, and had also had better grades. At least, he wasn't so stupid to fight.

When Rogue saw the group of boys around Yukino, he felt rage in every single part of his body. And then, when Sting touched his best friend, the dark-haired boy completely lost his temper. _That blonde bastard._ Without realizing what exactly he was doing, Rogue reached Sting, pulled him away from Yukino and pushed him against the wall.

 _What the hell are you doing?_ – screamed Rogue, grabbing Sting's tie. Their faces were so close, he could literally see the fright in the blue eyes.

Rogue, stop. - begged Yukino behind his back. She was still trembling. - Sting-sama had saved me from these guys.

Rogue couldn't believe his ears. _Sting had saved her?!_ But his hand was wrapping her waist so possessive.

Yeah, Rogue-kun, I was trying to help your dear friend. - Sting's eyes were now filled with vexation. – Unfortunately, the only way was to act like she was mine.

Is this true, Yukino? - Rogue turned to her.

Yes, Sting-kun had done nothing wrong. –the girl had finally calmed down a bit.

You heard her. Release me.

Rogue loosened his grip and stepped back. In this moment he wanted to punch himself in the face. Not only he couldn't protect Yukino, but had also attacked her savior. Sting gasped and rubbed his head.

I am sorry. Thank you for saving her. - said Rogue with a low voice, obstinately staring at the floor. His right thumb itched and he nervously dug his nails in the skin. – Let's go, Yukino.

The white-haired girl thanked Sting. He nodded and smiled at her, then looked to Rogue. The crimson eyed boy felt his piercing gaze and afterwards the blush on his own face. His hand ached and maybe even bled. Rogue couldn't stand it anymore and wended to the classroom in the end of the corridor. Yukino ran after him.

What's wrong, Rogue? - asked she worried. - Don't you like Sting-sama?

I am not sure what I feel about him. - the dark-haired boy was still too ashamed from himself. - Sorry, that I had lost my temper in front of you.

There is nothing to be sorry about. - Yukino's smile was warm like a hot tea in a rainy day. - Are you sure you want to go with him and Minerva to the festival?

You want to, don't you?

Yes, but…

That's what matters. - Rogue gave her a little smile.

Finally, the school week was over. The whole squad- Sting, Rogue, Minerva and Yukino, went to the festival. The girls were wearing yukata, a traditional Japanese dress and both of them looked stunning. Rogue realized that they were two opposites – the short white versus the long black hair, the big brown versus the cunning green eyes.

Right from the start, Sting began slightly to flirt with Yukino. The two of them were walking ahead, both smiling. Rogue frowned and desperately sought a way to separate them. He was so absorbed from his thoughts that he didn't notice how close to him was Minerva.

You don't talk much, do you? - Rogue boggled from her voice.

I could say so.

And you don't like Sting's attitude towards Yukino-chan, do you? - her green eyes gleamed. - And him in general.

Yes. - Rogue wasn't in the mood for games and subterfuges.

Oh, you are so honest. - Minerva smiled. - I can help you to separate them at least for today.

Why? - the dark-haired boy looked at her with suspicion.

Because I don't like flirtation between them either. Sting doesn't really want this girl. - Minerva's smile disappeared. - And I like you.

You like me? – Rogue was shocked.

Not in that way, you silly. - she laughed.- You and Sting are maybe more alike than you would ever admit. You are just the other side of the coin.

What's your plan? – Rogue ignored her last sentence.

I will start a conversation with Yukino-chan and pull her away from Sting. We are both girls, so it wouldn't be so hard. But in this time you should speak with that blonde idiot.

So, Rogue remained behind, this time with Sting. He should speak with him. But how? There was nothing to talk about with him. Rogue ran his fingers through his shag hair and then looked to Sting. The blue eyed boy was staring at his hand. A deep bloody scratch was piercing through the bottom of the thumb, a part of the flesh was missing, the skin was bloodshot and chapped. Rogue tried to hide it. He hated when people ask about it and he should explain how he had caused this wound himself.

What's this? - Sting widened with curiosity and maybe with concern?

It's none of your business. - Rogue growled.

But your hand is wounded and …- started Sting.

 _Don't waste your time in worrying about me._

Afterwards the whole squad headed to the festival pavilions. Sting was a master of the shotgun- he paid for six shots and all of them were successful. The blonde boy smiled victoriously and took two cute teddy bears for the girls. Both Minerva and Yukino glowed with happiness. Rogue was absently looking in the distance when something was waved in front of his face - a key ring in form of a black dragon. Although, it was a cheap one, from those which became scratched only after a month, it was still beautiful.

It's for you. - said Sting.

At first, Rogue was too surprised to answer and just observed the sunlight glimmer on the key ring's surface. He understood that he has to accept this present. The girls were smiling joyfully and he just couldn't ruin their happiness with his bad mood. Also, he shouldn't be so hostile to Sting.

Thank you. - Rogue wrapped his fingers around the key ring. - You didn't need to.

It's not fair, only the girls to receive gifts. - Sting smiled.

Yukino and Minerva laughed and ran to next pavilion to buy something to eat. Sting approached to Rogue.

 _Sorry for earlier_. – quiet, soft words left his lips.- I shouldn't have pried.

The dark haired boy nodded and put the key ring in his pocket, without saying anything.

Afterwards Rogue bought something to drink for the whole squad. Sting's blue eyes widened when he received a bottle of his favorite cola.

How do you know that I love exactly this one?

I have asked Minerva. -today Rogue was painfully sincere.

You aren't supposed to say that. - Sting laughed. - You have ruined the magic.

What's your problem, dude? Just drink it.

Okay, okay. Don't kill me. - Sting's smile faded when Rogue frowned irritably.

The day wore fast on and it was time for one of the last attractions today – the Ferris wheel. The squad decided to get on it right before sunset when the view was breathtaking. They were though a little bit late, so they had to run to the wheel. The boys reached it first and sat down in one of the cabins. The girls were almost there when the door closed and the wheel set forth. Sting and Rogue immediately got up and looked panicked to them through the glass, but nothing could be done. The boys were left to watch the sunset together.

The dark-haired boy sighted and sat down resignedly. His whole face was unimpassioned, the glow in his eyes seemed to have drowned in his bloody red irises. It was obvious how much he wanted to be everywhere but not here.

Rogue-kun, do you hate me? – asked Sting. His voice was barely audible, his hands were intertwined in his lap.

Why do you even give a fuck about it? - Sting opened his mouth as if he was going to respond him but in the end nothing came out. So, Rogue decided to enjoy the view despite of his presence.

The sun slowly died in the hug of the night. Its blood shed through the blue folds of the sky, its last rays were its smile and tears of joy for its lover, the moon. Sting observed dreamy this divine reunion. Unintentionally his gaze turned to Rogue. The face of the dark-haired boy was only a play of light and shadows. Sting hadn't noticed heretofore how handsome his features were. A little smile was playing on his lips and the color of his eyes was intense as leaves of an autumn maple. Sting couldn't restrain himself from _that_ view. But then he realized what he was doing and how close he was to Rogue and moved away. It was too strange and creepy.


	4. Too much coincidences for a day

Too much coincidences for a day

The whole weekend Rogue had felt relatively good- the festival was actually amusing, the sunset and the fireworks afterwards were breathtaking. The black-haired boy had almost though that his depression was away. Monday morning his own mind proved him wrong. Rogue woke up in terrible mood without a desire to do anything.

There wouldn't be any problem if it was only a mood or laziness. But one look in the mirror reminded him how awful his appearance was. His hair was too long and too messy and he was afraid to cut it because it may get even worse. Besides, he had dark circles under the eyes, which had lost their sparkle.

With his anxiety growing, Rogue barely found any strength to have a breakfast. Even the cup of hot dark coffee was unable to cheer him up. He didn't want to go to school and meet people. Just for a moment he considered imitating an illness and staying home. It was only the first day of the new week, yet he was so tired.

This treacherous thought made him feel even worse. He was acting like a spoiled brat. While brushing his tooth, Rogue thought of drowning in the sink – he was just a worthless trash that didn't deserve to live. He knew that this idea was totally stupid and that he needed some kind of poison, maybe arsenic, to end his life fast and painless.

His suicidal thoughts haunted him until he reached school. As usual, Rogue started to ask himself why he is so depressed. His life was good or at least better than this of half of the world population, his parents and friends were amazing, his grades were excellent. _Why was he always so bitter and pessimistic?_

Fortunately, Yukino didn't notice anything. Rogue really didn't want to concern her or weight her down with his depression bullshit. His friend was very energetic despite the early hour and her smile calmed him a bit. But when the day finally got better, there was an unpleasant surprise.

Group projects were one of Rogue's greatest nightmares. He hated when he should rely on others to get a job done, especially if they are students that leave work for the last moment. Once he tried to organize the group and be some kind of leader but in the end he was the one to do the most things.

When the teacher announced projects in group of two, Rogue hoped to be with Yukino.

And Rogue Cheney is with Sting Eucliffe.

In this moment Rogue wanted more than ever to scream and to break something. The blonde boy was maybe the most troublesome partner for project from the whole class. Rogue could already predict what will happen- he will do all the work because Sting was lazy and arrogant.

Rogue tried his best to calm himself. That was just a project - he had to endure Sting for little and it will be over. Maybe if he started hating the blonde guy in the process, he will have no time to hate himself.

In the break Sting came to him, smiling brightly. Rogue took a deep breath. He could do it.

Rogue-kun, what are we going to do?

Write a plan about the project and set some kind of deadlines, so we both are ready on time.

Damn, you are so well-organized even about a school project. – Sting raised his eyebrows. - I wish I was like you.

 _You will never be. -_ thought Rogue but said nothing. Instead, he tried pick a piece of paper from his notebook. His movement caused some of his drawings, which were hidden within, to fall on the ground. Rogue reached to pick them up only to see how Sting's fingers are already grabbing them.

Woow, they are amazing. Rogue-kun, you draw so well.

Thank you. - answered Rogue with the intention to take them back as quick as possible.

Is that an original character? - Sting was a way too enthusiastic about the drawing of a blue-haired elf.

Yeah, kind of.

Omg, that is so cool. What is his name? Has he a story?

I haven't thought of it yet. - murmured Rogue. He was not going to explain his story ideas to Sting, not after million years. - Can you give them back to me?

Yes, of course. - Sting smiled again.

When Rogue was taking his drawings from him, he felt the gaze of the blonde boy on his hand. There was new wound, this time his skin looked somehow grey as if it had lost its color. Rogue could restrain his nails from it, especially when he was in such emotional condition. The change of season had made his skin extremely sensitive and therefore, itchy and sore.

Rogue-kun, what is with your hand? - Minerva had come to speak with Yukino about their project and had seen the wound.

Nothing special. I just have some skin problems.

Is it not painful? - asked Yukino with concerned look on her face.

I am used to it. – Rogue wasn't trying to play brave, it was completely normal for him.

The only good thing in this horrible day was the fact that Rogue had almost nothing to do for the next day and thus, had time to go to the fitness. Despite all the nerd stereotypes, he was taking care for his body. Moreover, sport was his way to get rid of his emotions and to take a productive break.

When Rogue got into the men's changing room, there was only one boy there. The black-haired boy barely looked at him while searching for his locker. It was exactly next to the one of the other boy. The moment Rogue placed his bag within, he unwittingly turned to the left. At the same time the other boy looked up. _For God's sake, not him again._

Hey, Rogue-kun. - Sting's smile seemed surprised. - I didn't expect to meet you here.

I can say the same for you. - replied Rogue with growing irritation.

Usually I come later, so that's why we had never met. - Rogue was dying to recommend him never again to come this early.

The black-haired boy had nothing to say, so he decided to start changing his clothes. As soon as he got rid of his shirt, he felt a curious gaze on his bare chest. Despite his burning cheeks, Rogue ignored his classmate. Or at least tried.

Damn, you look great. – Sting's voice sounded excited. – It seems you are working hard not only in school.

Thank you. You look good too. - the last sentence was not entirely from politeness.

Honestly, Sting's presence was beneficial for Rogue- he was putting more effort since he had to prove himself. At some point he started to ask himself if the blonde boy hadn't stalked him- they were meeting each other too often by chance. This assumption was even more absurd than his idea of drowning in the sink. _Why will a popular guy like Sting even make such an effort for a trash like him?_

When the workout was over, Rogue packed his clothes as quick as possible in order to avoid walking home with his classmate. Suddenly he heard a familiar melody and took out his phone. His screen was black, yet he still could hear the sound. Then he looked to Sting who was searching in his pockets.

Rogue wanted to vomit. It was the phone of his classmate which was ringing. With the same song as his. With his favorite song. Rogue was totally done with the coincidences this day.


End file.
